Task Area - Phase 1 (Start-up/Preparation) activities include establishing the infrastructure including subcontractor performance sites, developing and finalizing the protocol, designing the database, computer system, and data management plans, submitting and responding to the Data Safety and Monitoring Board, and finalizing interaction with the 3rd party suppliers and the FDA and obtain documentation of access and approvals as required. Task area 2 Phase 2: Conduct Proof of Concept Clinical Trials activities include: beginning recruitment and conducting Proof of Concept (either drug or non-drug) trials, managing and coordinating all clinical trials according to the approved finalized protocols, performing clinical monitoring, interim and final data analysis, and preparing of draft and final reports on the study. The description of the approach and primary objectives of the RAPID Contract follows. The general approach required for this Indefinite Delivery Indefinite Quantity (IDIQ) Contract initiative will be to first establish a small team of clinical trial sites and subsequently to test identified interventions (pharmacologic and/or non-pharmacologic) in adequately powered Proof of Concept trials in humans. Trials will be initiated after promising interventions are identified by members of the team (including the NIMH Intramural Research Program), and approved by the RAPID steering committee and the NIMH Contracting Officers Representative (COR) (previously referred to as the Government Program Officer). The primary objectives of this contract are: To establish a small team of clinical trials sites to study Rapidly-Acting Treatments for Depression (i.e., the RAPID-team) that will focus on identifying and testing promising interventions (pharmacologic and/or non-pharmacological) that produce a substantial anti-depressant effect within 72 hours of initial administration. To perform randomized clinical trials testing such promising interventions (other than Ketamine Hydrochloride or sleep deprivation (total or partial)) in a well-characterized cohort of adult subjects (age 18-60) diagnosed with treatment-resistant depression.